Persia
Persia is a Major Power situated in Asia and is a great nation for experienced players, although the third strongest military power in Asia behind Japan and China, it can quickly become the richest nation as it can easily control over 3/4s of the worlds fuel supplies. Technology Infantry and cavalry are your friends. The desert can not handle supply eating tanks and most your neighbours will only have infantry in the area. Remember to train your troops for mountains and deserts. Distribution of Leadership Quickly train your 10 home spies and stop all research into spies, you will not be able to afford it. Put some leadership into diplomacy and officers before putting it all into research. Diplomacy Alliances Persia intends to join America since the Shah Pahlavi is good friends with the country, which makes one of the two allies of America in the Middle East, the other being Israel. Decisions There are no Decisions or Events for Persia, except for having Russia influence Iraq in declaring war against Iran. Politics Ministers Laws * Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy under an Autocratic Islamic Theocracy/Military Dictatorship * Main Law Goal: No Insulting the Imperial Family * Press: Free (only restricted to not insulting the Shah) Political Parties Intelligence Spy on Iraq and only that country unless if any of the following countries (UAR, Libya or Afghanistan) threaten you. Economy Trading As you expand, you will soon own the entire worlds oil supplies, use this to make you rich and buy the resources with that money. Industrial Production You will have very little Industrial Capacity so you must use it wisely. You might need to build more Airports for your Air Force to really hit the enemy. Unless you elevate the Industry in Paraguay or your African Colonies. Military Persia's Military is the third strongest in Asia after Japan and China but, with the right guidance, Persia could quickly become the main power of the middle east. Army You start of with a regular army with only 1,000,000 infantry units and one cavalry divisions. You need to expand on this to become a power. As mentioned earlier, Infantry and Cavalry is your best bet. Navy You start with a small navy in Malaysia and Singapore. Air Force Persia starts of with a small Air Force. An air force is not necessary but, even a small one, would greatly help the expansion as ground attack can turn a battle around. Build a squadron of Bombers and Interceptors, two each would do as your Industries cannot handle much more. War War with North Korea If you manage to end up going to war with Democratic Kampuchea over who gets to have Singapore then North Korea could end up getting involved. If that happens then you have to get help from Japan, Thailand or Burma under control of America. You have to get involved if they also invade South Korea Russian Winter War You don't really need to declare war on Soviet Union, but train if they decide to help and interfere with the Israel Crisis. War with Iraq War with Iraq is top priority because you are America's only ally other than Turkey in the Middle East who is able to defeat Iraq and prevent the loss of Israel. War with China If you go to war against the communist Indochina nation's of Vietnam, Laos and Democratic Kampuchea over who gets Malaysia and Singapore, make sure China does not get involved because China getting involved is a big no no because they'll crush you like a bug. One little failure in North Korea could also result to this. War with Brazil Be careful about Brazil because they want Paraguay and declaring war on them is a mistake second to China. War with Argentina Argentina will also declare war on you if they want Paraguay, luckily you can beat them. Category:Other Stuff